Conversación Nocturna
by Vania-Black
Summary: Una pequeña conversacion entre Lucius y Narcissa... aclarando su situacion matrimonial... Surge de una conversacion de msn... con una amiga que interpreta a Lucius y yo que interpreto a Narcissa Thanks Mystral.


Una mujer de cabello dorado esperaba a alguien… estaba sentada en un sillón de una amplia estancia…

-¡LUCYPOOH! – dijo la mujer alzando el tono de voz

- Saludos, cuanto tiempo... Me he escapado un momento de ese antro infernal llamado ministerio de Magia

- Pues para ser un antro bien que te pasas toda la vida metido en el....¬¬

- ¿Crees que lo hago por gusto?

- Pues por que si no... Por dinero no... ¬¬

- Por favor, mi Cissy... Allí todos apestan, literal y no literalmente me atrevo a decir... Estoy allí por obligación y por dar una imagen... Si me salto esa ocupación luego nadie me tomará en serio en cualquier juicio. Además traigo dinero a casa ¿no? que más se puede pedir

- Pero yo quiero que estés conmigo, paso mucho tiempo sola

- No llores por favor... Sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, y si alguien se queja le reviento su sucia cabeza a bastonazos. Además, siempre que vengo no me negarás que te lo pasas bien, sabes que me desvivo por ti y por Draco, lo sabes. Si no es por vosotros ¿Por qué crees que trabajo?

- Por que te gusta dar bastonazos.

- ¿Qué me gusta dar bastonazos? jajaja No es una excusa de peso, si me gustara darlos estaría todo el día dándole a Dobby...

- ¿¿ -- Te recuerdo que el asqueroso de Potter lo libero??

- Agh... Es verdad ¿Entonces no tenemos elfo? Ya decía yo que faltaba algo en esta casa...

-¡Ay! –Suspiro- ¡Como te quiero!

- Y yo mi vida, y yo...

- Pero....

- ¿Pero que?

- Hay algo en nuestra relación que no funciona...

- ¿Que no funciona? ¿Acaso estas molesta por algo?

- Pues... LucyPooh parece que solo me quieres por el sexo y me das todo lo que quiero para que este callada....

-¿Y tu que? Solo me quieres porque te doy todos los caprichos del mundo... y porque te doy caña de vez en cuando... ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues si... Te equivocas

- Vamos Cissy... Y ahora dirás que mi amas ¿no?

- ¿¿Quieres q te diga la verdad???

- Si...

- Pues aun que tu a mi no yo si te quiero

- He dicho amar, no querer...

- Llorera pues yo si t amo idiota

- No... No digas tonterías...

- NO DIGO TONTERIAS

- Narcissa... recuerda que nos casaron por pura conveniencia... te quiero, pero no te amo... Me gusta estar contigo, charlar, me comprendes... pero no es amor lo que siento por ti, es más bien afecto

- ¡IDIOTA! – gritos mas fuertes

- ¡¡NARCISSA!! Sabias perfectamente que esto iba a pasar si nos casábamos

- Esperaba que con el tiempo me llegases a amar

- No, sabes que no he nacido para eso... ¿Desde cuando me amas?

- .... Hace unos cuantos años... tantos como tiene tu hijo...

- Entonces son muchos... Tonto de mi al no darme cuenta

- No hay ni una esperanza.... para mi…

- ¿Esperanza? ¿Que tipo de esperanza quieres conseguir? ¿mi amor?.

- No que me eches un polvo... ESTUPIDO.....

- U¬¬ Tu y tus sarcasmos... Mi amor... supongo que si no lo has conseguido en 17 años, dudo mucho que lo vayas a conseguir ahora... además. Estamos bien así ¿no? hemos vivido así siempre, todos los matrimonios entre clases como las nuestras son así... los sentimientos son secundarios y lo sabes, todo lo mueve el dinero

- CABRÓN *plas*- le planta bofetada

Se la toca

- ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCAME UN SOLO PELO! -alza el bastón amenazante, luego lo baja, se contiene- No... No me hagas enfadar...

- ¿¿Acaso vas a pegarme ahora??

- Nunca...

- Ya lo acabo de ver...

- Me he contenido, no soy hombre que pega a mujeres... solo me he calentado un poco...

- Solamente te voy a decir una cosa más... y no pienso volver a tocar esta conversación:

- Te escucho

- No quiero que me dejes-

-No me conviene dejarte... lo sabes. Es estúpido que me lo pidas si sabes que no lo voy ha hacer-

Y dicho esto, Lucius se giró sobre sí mismo y atravesó la estancia a cortos pero contundentes pasos hacia la salida.

Narcissa se arrodillo llorando en el suelo delante del sillón en el que había estado sentada. Lucius paró en seco en la habitación, sus dedos ya acariciaban el picaporte de la puerta pero los sollozos de su esposa le frenaron a continuar. Se giró y bajó la mirada hacia Narcissa, caminó lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, arrodillándose a su espalda y rodeándola con los brazos, empujándola hacia su pecho, susurró:

-No quiero verte llorar, lo siento... siento ser así... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Ella asintió levemente y entre los brazos de el se giro para poder abrazarle...

Él la tomó por el mentón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes, posó sus labios sobre los de su mujer, expresando así todo su arrepentimiento, y, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no cambiarían, con ese beso comenzaría una nueva vida para los dos.


End file.
